


lucky, lucky me

by keepurselfalive



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Maycury Week, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepurselfalive/pseuds/keepurselfalive
Summary: Brian held out his hands, opening them so Freddie could see the tiny clover – fours leaves and everything – that he was hoarding.





	lucky, lucky me

**Author's Note:**

> alright everyone i didn't know about maycury week til today bc i dont have a tumblr, so expect my contributions to be short and/or rough. i'm normally too unsure to post without obsessing for ages over whether it's any good, but i really wanted to participate so here we are. i adore these two and we desperately need more content for them. can't wait to read everyone's work. cheers to @freddie-mercurial for organizing this, it's gonna be fun!

Freddie spotted the lone figure from the back of the seating area and started out for him. Leave it to Brian to wander around without letting anyone know. The grass was still covered in dew and it soaked through Freddie’s sneakers before he was halfway across the small field. Brian was sprawled out on his back, damp and glistening in the soft morning light. He was cradling something in his hands, but Freddie couldn’t see what it was.

“You shouldn’t go off alone, you know,” Freddie said as he plopped down on the grass. He immediately regretted it when the dew dampened his trousers, but if Brian could handle it then he could too.

“It’s not like we’re in the middle of the Sahara,” Brian mumbled, not looking away from his cupped hands.

“No, but instead of lions we have fan girls. Claws are claws, and darling, I hear the girls bite. Wouldn’t want to lose my guitarist,” Freddie said, smiling in Brian’s direction. The dew actually felt good against his skin, cutting away at the summer heat.

“You only want me for my talent,” Brian complained, turning his head so he could pout at Freddie. Freddie rolled his eyes and reached out for Brian’s hands, suddenly needed to know what the hell he was hiding. He nearly toppled over when Brian snatched his hands away, holding them tightly against his chest.

“Don’t break it,” he said after a long pause. Then Brian held out his hands, opening them so Freddie could see the tiny clover – fours leaves and everything – that he was hoarding.

“Oh. Do you get wishes or something?” Freddie asked, not quite up on his Irish lore.

“I don’t think so. Isn’t it just good luck?” Brian answered, pulling the clover back towards his chest. Freddie sighed, wondering why Brian was so protective of the little superstitious object.

“It’ll eventually wilt,” Freddie said dryly. Brian had been so bloody distant lately, and Freddie only hoped he wasn’t heading towards another dark headspace. Happy or even just okay Brian would never just walk off without bothering to tell anyone where he was going.

“My life is a wilted four leaf clover,” Brian mumbled as he spun the clover between his thumb and forefinger.

“What does that even mean?” Freddie asked, laughing as he looked at the confusion spreading across Brian’s features.

“Honestly? I haven’t got a fucking clue. But I’m pretty sure it would sound deep and meaningful spilling from your lips on stage,” Brian said, sighing and sitting up in a rush.

“Thanks…I think,” Freddie whispered, trying to keep his cheeks from reddening. Sometimes Brian surprised him with a random compliment, and no matter how small or nonsensical they were, he couldn’t help blushing. It was like Brian’s words cut through him; made him less Freddie Mercury the performer, more Freddie the real man. It made him feel exposed and free all at once.

“So if this thing is bringing me luck, I should go ahead and do something brave, yeah?” Brian asked. His voice sounded soft and fragile, like it could crack at any moment. Freddie just nodded, figuring Brian was going to pull some stunt on stage or give Deaky his opinion on one of his new songs.

Instead, Freddie found himself on his back, the dew pressing against him from behind and Brian from the front. Before he could question it, Brian’s mouth was on his; Brian’s tongue slipping past his lips questioningly. Freddie gave in, kissing back and wrapping his fingers in the damp material of Brian’s shirt.

Brian ground his hips against Freddie’s in response, and Freddie couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped when he realized Brian was _into_ this.

So Freddie arched his back and leaned into the touch, letting his hands trail up Brian’s back and tangle in his hair. It was softer than he remembered; not at all the feeling he’d memorized from quick brushes and stolen touches. Brian broke the kiss and nipped along Freddie’s jaw line, producing a feeling Freddie couldn’t even find _words_ to describe. It was a mash up of feelings, all warmth and sweetness and reality.

But when Brian pulled back and grinned down at him – the real sharp-toothed smile that Freddie hadn’t seen in weeks – all he could think was _perfect_ and _mine_ and _I’m going to marry you one day_, which were damn good words.


End file.
